


The Bodyguard and His Family

by KayKay1006



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Luke being a puppy, Soft Reunion, mafia!au, smoothies and a whole lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: When Ray takes over as Mob Boss, he gets Julie a really cute bodyguard.Luke is mysterious, and sad most of the time. When Julie finds out why, she tries to fix it.Written for the JATP Secret Santa event
Relationships: Juke - Relationship, Sunset Curve - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Bodyguard and His Family

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! This work was written for @nicolewithasoul on Tumblr. Nicole, if you're reading this, I really hope you enjoy!

Julie was pissed. 

It wasn't bad enough that her dad had inherited the place of mob boss from her grandfather. Now he decided that she needed a bodyguard? All she wanted to do was hang out with Flynn and Carrie like a normal girl. But no, she was the first born. She was the one who'd be held for ransom if a war broke out with the other gang in town - Caleb Covington's. 

She didn't even get to CHOOSE. No, Her dad did that for her. Julie couldn't help but mumble a small prayer under her breath, please at least let him be cute. That sounded like something Flynn would say. But the last thing Julie wanted was to be followed around by an old creepy guy all day. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the newest mob boss of the Molina Mafia himself. Ray cleared his throat, chuckling to himself at his daughter's confused and slightly panicked expression. "Mija, this is Luke. He's going to make sure nothing bad happens to you." The man gestured to a Brunnet teen, who couldn't be more than two years older than Julie. 

The first thought in her mind was how much he reminded her of a puppy. Those big brown eyes, the floppy hair and innocent smile. He really did have the face of a golden retriever. "How's he going to protect me? He looks the same age as me." Julie pointed out. "He also looks like the type of person who'll try to befriend any attackers instead of fighting them off." The comment was offhand, and meant to be a joke. But She knew immediately that she'd hurt his feelings judging by the ridiculous pout on Luke's face. He really did remind her of a puppy. 

"He has training. He can protect you. No more about the matter, Julie. I'm just trying to keep you safe." And with that, he left the teenagers alone. Luke's brown eyes just drifted about the room, awkwardly, focusing on Julie when she finally decided to speak up. "You know how to fight?" She asked, looking up at him boredly. He wasn't *that* tall. It's just that she was sitting down, while he was standing. 

"I was Covington's first hand for a while." His voice was soft, the look in his doe brown eyes seemed distant. As though it was something to be ashamed of. Julie scoffed. "And that's why my dad hired you? For all we know, you could still be working for him. You could be undercover. He could've sent you to get to me." 

The look in Luke's eyes grew sadder, and he was brushing carpet fuzz up and down with the tip of his shoes. "That's...not my life anymore, thank god. I'm lucky to have friends who helped me get out of that situation." The next words were not said, but they echoed in Luke's heart, and made it throb with a phantom pain. His heart truly ached due to the fact that he "couldn't do the same for them." 

Julie could see that Luke was sad. And it was...making her uncomfortable. She'd never been good with sad people. She hadn't known what to say when Carrie's mom left. And she lost a best friend to that. So she had to at least try this time. "I'm glad you got out. You seem much too nice for that anyways." She attempted to compliment him, smiling awkwardly. But his response to that? A smile that was so beautiful, so genuine, so uplifting that Julie swore she heard a choir in the distance. 

The only thing that broke Julie out of her little daze was a text from Flynn. It was only one word, but that one word was enough. "Smoothies?" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Julie and Flynn were walking along the beach, giggling and laughing as they sipped on their smoothies. Trailing a few steps behind them, was Luke. He kept a trained eye out for anyone suspicious. Flynn couldn't help but keep sneaking backwards glances at Luke. "I can't believe your dad got you *the* cutest bodyguard ever." She squealed quietly, for about the twentieth time in an hour. "Cute? Well, kinda I guess. But like, more in a puppy dog way?" Julie asked more than said, with a sheepish smile. Her words made Flynn laugh, because despite making complete sense, what her friend had said also made no sense at all. 

Julie actually enjoyed keeping Luke around. To her surprise, he wasn't half bad. She always looked forward to being greeted by him in the morning. He was cute and sweet and sometimes hummed under his breath in the second loveliest voice Julie had ever heard. First was her mom. First would always be her mom. 

And so, Luke accompanied Julie everywhere. To the park, coffee shops, and even on her and Flynn's biweekly smoothie runs. Two weeks later, he was practically a part of their friend group. The people at the smoothie bar had his order memorized, along with the girls' orders, and they loved hearing his stories and the new tunes he always seemed to be humming. 

Luke always walked behind the girls, so imagine their surprise when he jumped in front of them one day. Especially since there seemed to be...no one that dangerous looking around? But judging by the way Luke was glaring at a long haired boy, he probably wasn't all that innocent. Luke's eyes were narrowed, and held a fire unlike anything Julie had ever seen. The puppy actually looked...angry. that was new. 

They passed him by soon enough though, and luckily no fight broke out or anything. "Who was that?" Flynn asked, frowning and craning her neck to get a closer look at the boy who'd manage to make Luke so defensive. Luke had sort of an angry pout on his face, and for once decided to walk next to the girls instead of behind them. There could be more dangerous people around. 

"His name is Willie. He's the one who got me caught with Covington in the first place." Luke seemed...really distraught, and the way Julie's hand immediately gave his forearm a reassuring squeeze was like a reflex. "He tricked us. Said Caleb would lend us money to start a band. And then trapped us there." 

Julie soon learned that "us" was a group of three people. Luke, and two other boys named Alex and Reggie. She assumed they were the other members of the band. They hadn't been as lucky as Luke, though, and were still caught in Covington's glittery talons. 

She knew she had to find a way to get them out and banish Luke's puppy pout forever. But she had no idea how. Going to Covington herself didn't seem like a very bright idea. But... She could always enlist the help of her dad. 

And so it started, the rescue plan. A deal was negotiated, and Ray promised to let Covington's goons walk his turf with no reprimanding if they didn't cause any trouble. As long as Reggie and Alex were released. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few months since Luke started working for Ray, and he was practically part of the family now. But he'd started to notice that Julie and Ray were being more and more secretive. 

He'd just arrived for work, and So far, it was a normal day. Luke showed up for work, as usual. But Julie was a lot more smiley today, and he noticed. "What's got you so happy?" He asked, feeling her infectious smile cause his own lips to stretch. "See for yourself." Was Julie's reply. 

She was gesturing to a doorframe, where two boys stood. One had dark, slick backed hair and a leather jacket, while the other was dressed in pink and wearing a fanny pack like a sling bag. Luke's jaw literally dropped when he saw them. He could already feel his eyes filling up with tears. 

Before he knew it, he felt their arms around him, and their foreheads supporting his own. "What are you guys doing here? How... Does Caleb know your here?" He asked, sounding a little nasally. He was crying. His nose was getting stuffed. 

Ray cleared his throat at Luke's question. "Me and Covington...made a little trade. Alex, Reggie, welcome to the family. You're officially the newest members of the Molina Mafia." 

Reggies stupid grin was so wide. Nothing in the world could wipe it off. The grin made Alex and Luke both chuckle, and their hands found each other almost automatically. This little family was back together, and everyone was better off for it. 

Ray gave the boys the same lecture he had given Luke. On what was allowed and what was not. But, it did eventually end in a big group hug and a "thanks, dad." From Reggie, so everything turned out okay. 

The boys were all extremely happy to see each other. And Julie could tell. They practically could not let go of each other, and the eager smiles on their faces showed no sign of dying down any time soon. She was standing to the side, watching the boy's soak up each others' presence with a smile of her own. 

Julie was very glad the puppy finally got his friends back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
